digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorbickmon (Fusion)
|cards= |digivice=Darkness Loader |occupation=Dark General of Dragonland }} is a member of the Bagra Army and the Dark General of Dragonland in Digimon Fusion. Appearance Dorbickmon is depicted as a large, crimson-hued draconoid whose design is reminiscent of the . He has five fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot arranged in a bird-like manner. He has scar-like stripes close to his eyes. His whole body is covered by a scaly armor with red, white and black spikes and his head figures three horns, two jutting above the eyes and a black one sprouting from the center of his snout. Two twin symbols stand out at his chest and represent his mastery over the element of fire and complete dominion of Dragonland. He is also equipped with a Darkness Loader with which he can perform DigiFuse. Description Dorbickmon is powerful and proud of it but also completely merciless and obsessed with ensuring that only the strongest survive, willing to execute one of his most powerful and loyal minions just because they failed to give him important information in the heat of battle, or execute a civilian simply because he is weak. His ruthlessness allows him to devise efficient strategies with the capability of taking down Fusion Fighters, favoring using overwhelming numbers and might to surround and decimate his enemies, but like most other officers in the Bagra Army, he is defeated because he lets his pride get the better of him and fails to sufficiently plan for Mikey's own tactics. Attacks *'Dragon's Fury Blade' (Tyrant ): Attacks with a flaming sword formed from the anger he works up in battle, whose power depends on the strength of his fury. *'Burning the Dragon': Stabs a in the land, modifying the terrain and inflicting damage on groups of enemies. *''' Dragon Infernal Fire''' (Dragon Breath-tonic Fire): Fires bursts of extremely high-temperature from his chest that instantly reduce anything they touch to ashes. Story After Lord Bagra obtains the completed Code Crown, he reformats the into seven satellite kingdoms. Dorbickmon, overseen by , is installed as the Dark General of the first kingdom, the fiery Dragonland. He leads the consisting entirely of Dragon Digimon. His right-hand and most trusted Digimon is , who is in turn his most loyal and willing subordinate. At the time that Mikey Kudo and return to the Digital World, Dorbickmon is in a virtual meeting with and the other Dark Generals, where he admits that his kingdom is in a state of disarray due to the Blue Flare resistance group. He then receives reports that they are attacking once more, so he takes his leaves and personally takes the field of battle already digifused with Huanglongmon in his Darkness Mode One form. With his mastery over his kindgom's terrain and the ability to perform DigiFuse with his Darkness Loader, he easily defeats Blue Flare, though he also notices their escape. Dorbickmon digi-defuses to allow Huanglongmon autonomy in pursing their targets. When his army is being beaten by , Dorbickmon intervenes with his terrain-shaping powers. Digifusing with Huanglongmon once more into Darkness Mode One, he is able to effortlessly outclass OmniShoutmon despite his digivolved state. Dorbickmon is, however, stopped from a total victory when Nene Amano, disguised as Petalamon, uses the dragon Digimon's weakness to the Weeping Dragon flower's pollen to paralyze him and then spirit away his foes. Undeterred, Dorbickmon uses his leverage over Mikey to force a confrontation. He announces his intent the execute his captured Fusion Fighters prisoner, setting the location at the Dragon's Waterfall where the water's misting quality suppresses free-floating pollen. Dorbickmon has his army guard land, sea, and air, while he himself is already in Darkness Mode One during the execution. Despite all his plans, Dorbickmon is surprised when Mikey and , the latter a deserter who Dorbickmon considers to be a weakling, blows up the waterfall to wash away his land and sea forces while using concentrated pollen bombs to take out his aerial brigade. Dorbickmon is nothing but tenacious, however, and digifuses his entire army to enter his ultimate form, Darkness Mode Two. His overwhelming strength allows him to beat , but then Christopher Aonuma and face him. Though he has the upper hand, Christopher's relentless pride allows MetalGreymon to digivolve to and defeat him. As he dies, Dorbickmon laughs at the confidence of his enemies, as Dorbickmon is the leader of the first country for a reason&emdash;the other Generals are stronger than him. With his death, the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare gain dominion over Dragonland. At the entrance to the Bagra Pandæmonium, AxeKnightmon eventually revives Dorbickmon's soulless body with the Revive Circuit to become a component of . Meanwhile, his malicious soul inhabits the Digital World's eighth, hidden kingdom: the spiritual Prison Land where souls can materialize. There, with the other Dark Generals, Dorbickmon attempts to get his revenge on the trapped Fusion Fighters and Mikey in particular. They try their best, but and side with Mikey and escape, while Mikey's words leave them demoralized. In the end, Dorbickmon realizes that, despite the Dark Generals' loyalty to the Bagra Army, AxeKnightmon only treats them as pawns for their power, hence why their souls are in Prison Land as opposed to their bodies. This realization weakens GrandGeneramon in the physical world, allowing and Olegmon to finish it off. With his body's death, Dorbickmon's soul dissipates alongside the other Dark Generals, hoping to return to death's peace. Other forms Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists